


A Photo for the Office

by Mulder42Scully5



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder42Scully5/pseuds/Mulder42Scully5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did the photo of Mulder and Scully in the office come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Photo for the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the early seasons, but definitely after season 1. :)

Waist-deep in paperwork to start a Monday morning. Gloriously entrenched. This is where Scully sat, pondering how long it would take to dig herself out of the pile, while some part of her mind also contemplated lunch - all the while her pen danced across a report.

She would be annoyed that Mulder wasn’t in the office yet if, for one, she hadn’t already played out every variant of the conversation they would have once he arrived. Secondly, if he was late that usually meant there would be something in it for her. Today she hoped for a bagel with the perfect amount of cream cheese, especially since she had rushed this morning and hadn’t been prepared to eat breakfast before she left.

A faint ding of the elevator down the hall, some lithe footfalls and a soft thump on the door signaled Mulder’s arrival. Sure enough a white paper bag graced his hand, which also juggled his briefcase and trenchcoat, and in the other arm was a box of files. 

“Morning, Scully,” he smiled his usual breezy smile in her direction. Recently she thought more and more that they were becoming more comfortable with each other. They had grown to trust each other, sure, but comfort in spending time together - even the desire to spend more time together - had been slower in coming. 

“Good morning, Mulder,” she smiled back and continued with her report as Mulder set arranged his things around the office and on his desk. “Is that bag for me?”

“It is, Scully, it is. I bought this especially for you, Scully, because you’re my partner and I care about your well being. An incredibly important aspect of which is the food you put in your body--”

“Mulder.” Scully rolled her eyes but couldn’t help smiling. “I get it. Thank you for looking out for me...now can I have my bagel?” 

Mulder gave in and handed the bagel over. While Scully was busy being grateful and carefully taking apart her food, Mulder dug around in his briefcase and pulled out a glossy 5x7 he had just found in his mail that morning. He had been waiting for this piece of mail and though he thought maybe the gesture wouldn’t be recognized as grand, it was meaningful to him. Maybe it would be to her.

Scully was soon drawn out of her own mind by the shuffling around of assorted desk drawer items. Just as Scully was going to ask what he was doing, Mulder straightened with a satisfied smirk and turned to their bulletin board, sticking a pin in it, and then stepped back to admire his work.

“C’mere, Scully,” he said with his back still to her. She got up and walked toward him, looking at what appeared to be as she came to stand directly in front of it, a photo of the two of them. 

She and Mulder. Somehow she had never seen a photo of them together. It never really came up, she guessed. But seeing it now, the two of them, there was something captivating in it. The height difference she saw in the picture made her feel shorter standing there, and the way they stood so close to each other -- did they always stand that close? 

Even at a crime scene they looked intent on one another, he was looking at her eyes and she at his mouth as he spoke, frozen in mid-explanation of some minor cult phenomenon. She could see the battle behind their eyes, and yet the dedication couldn’t help but shine through. (It was also adorable how his hair swooped down over his forehead).

“Where did you get this, Mulder?” She turned back to look up at his face.

“I, uh, I actually saw it in the paper a couple of weeks ago and called the photographer to see if I could get a copy. And, well, he, uh, he said sure. So here it is...do you like it?”

Scully waited just a moment before answering so his eyebrows would stay suspended halfway up his forehead.

“I’m...I’m actually touched, Mulder,” nodding as she spoke. “I love it.”

She smiled up at him again, and reaching out she took his hand in hers, squeezing lightly.


End file.
